Lessons Malfoy Style
by Gackt and Teru forever
Summary: Draco and Harry are married and have Scorpius as their son. They had him themselfs. Scorpius is curius about someting and Draco and Harry show him how its done. Rated M for sexual and incest content. Draco/Harry Scorpius.


Lessons Malfoy Style

Draco/Scorpius/Harry

Author Note: In this story Draco is married to Harry. I do not own Harry Potter; if I did it would have many gay people in it! On with the story. I only own Angelina and Toby. Draco is father and Harry is papa. Rated M for sexual and incest content. This story I dedicated to my best friend and her boyfriend, who is unfortunately sick so she cant do these type of things to him, she loves these type of stories so I hope this helps her for a while.

* * *

Scorpius was home for the summer holidays and was sitting in his room with some of his mates. He noticed that Angelina and Toby were rather close and blushed when he saw were Ange's hand was on Toby.

"Guys, do you have to do that?" Scorpius wined.

"Fine….well it is getting late so I think I will be heading home" Ange said dragging Toby with her.

After they had left Scorpius walked into the lounge and sat and watched TV for a while.

"What's up squirt?" Draco asked as he and Harry sat next to him.

"I was just thinking, when Ange and Toby were in my room with me, they were in a rather….well….intimate position"

"What type?" Harry asked.

"Ange's hand was down Toby's pants" Scorpius said a blush reaching his face.

"Yer…..so what's the problem? You've seen me and Harry like that, you shouldn't find it weird" Draco asked.

"I don't find it weird with you two. I was just wondering…." Scorpius begun but trailed of embarrassed to ask this of his fathers.

"Wondering what?" Harry asked.

"What does t…feel like?" Scorpius asked blushing more.

Draco and Harry grinned at each other. They knew this day would eventually come and had discussed how to educate Scorpius in the ways of sexual things.

"We could help you there" Draco said.

"How?" Scorpius asked frowning.

Draco and Harry got off the sofa and knelled in front of their son.

Draco put his hands on Scorpius' left thigh and begun to massage it letting his hand wonder up, Harry doing the same on the right.

Scorpius just sat there staring down at his fathers, not believing this was happening, but strangely not disgusted by it either.

Draco trailed his hand over Scorpius' belt and slowly undid it, then undid the button. He stopped and looked up at his son making sure he was ok with this. Scorpius nodded and Draco unzipped his pants letting Harry pull them down with his teeth shortly followed by Scorpius' boxers.

Harry stood and went round the back of the couch and kissed Scorpius nibbling his lips making him moan and letting Harry's tongue enter his mouth. Draco meanwhile encased Scorpius' member in his hand begun to slowly rub up and down and making circular motions on the tip of Scorpius' penis.

Harry slipped his hands down over Scorpius' shirt and undid a few buttons and massaged his chest and kissing his neck.

Draco grinned when he heard a moan escape Scorpius and felt him start to buck into his hand. He let go and started kissing up Scorpius' inner though and then blew over his member earning a whine from Scorpius who by now didn't know were he was!

Draco slipped Scorpius' member into his mouth and begun to gently suck and lick. Harry joined him round the front and sat next to Scorpius and undid his shirt fully and continued to massage his sons chest and trailing kisses down his side and licking him and sucking giving him a hickey on his ribs.

"Uhhh please faster…" Scorpius moaned bucking into Draco's mouth making Draco chuckle sending a shiver through Scorpius.

Draco begun to suck faster bobbing his head up and down smelling his sons cent, which was just like his. Cinnamon and spice.

Scorpius moaned and bucked feeling the best pleasure he had ever felt.

Harry went back to kissing Scorpius from behind and massaging his chest and pinching his nipples.

"Uhhh…father…I'm gunna come…" Scorpius moaned bucking faster.

Draco grinned and sped up his movements holding Scorpius' balls in his hand and squeezing them.

"Oh…my…God!" Scorpius gasped as he came in his father's mouth.

Draco pulled away and sat next to his shuddering son and Harry sat on his lap, both grinning at their stated son.

"So, how do like lessons Malfoy style?" Draco asked with a laugh at his son sighs and the smile on his face.

"I can't wait for the next one" Scorpius said grinning and pulled his pants up and did them up and then snuggled up to his father and papa and they all fell asleep there. Draco kissed Harry telling he loved him and put his arms round both his son and husband smiling, so grateful to have two such beautiful, caring and loyal people in his life.


End file.
